One More One Last Kiss
by Parker Stark
Summary: I love him...." Came the strangled whisper from the light. "I love him...and because I love Yami, I can never....never be with him...." Yuugi whispered, before collapsing into sobs once again. Just how far will the darkness go to protect the light?


One More One Last Kiss

* * *

_I think this truthfully might be the _BEST_ story i've ever written. Very angsty, which is lovely~ 3_

_Enjoy~~  
_

* * *

Stolen kisses in the dark, hiding beside the school between classes. It had become something of a habit for him, and he loved it.

He moaned roughly as a mouth descended on his neck, sucking and nipping, hands running over his body. He jerked though as the final school bell rang, and he pulled slowly away from the one in his arms.

A whispered goodbye, several more 'one more' kisses, and he was gone, running towards the game shop, unaware that someone had been watching him and his love.

* * *

Yuugi stepped into the game shop, gave a greeting to his Grandpa, and raced upstairs to meet Yami. He quickly slid into his room. He stopped though as he saw Yami sitting on his bed.

"Yami! Ho-"

"Be quiet."

Yuugi actually froze up, having never heard such derision in his Yami's words, at least not directed at him.

"Yami...wha-"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

A cold hand clenched up in Yuugi's stomach, but he gulped and played ignorant for a while longer.

"I don't un-"

"I SAW YOU! KISSING THAT FUCKING THIEF BESIDE THE SCHOOL!"

Yuugi whimpered and backed up slightly as Yami backed him into the doorway.

"I'm sorry! I was going to tell-"

"WHEN? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL? WHEN YOU GAVE UP TO HIM?"

The words hurt, the sharp brittle syllables flying acidicly from his darkness' mouth.

"N-no.....I L-lov...love him..." Yuugi stuttered out quietly.

"Who do you love more?"

Yuugi blinked, sure he had heard that wrong.

"What?"

"You fucking heard me! Who do you love more? Me or him?"

"I-I love you both different ways...b-but I'll never choose him over you, mou hitori no boku...."

Silence.

"Prove it."

"E-excuse me?"

"Stop seeing him." Yami's voice was dark, and his eyes shadowed, and it _hurt. _Hurt that his dark was feeling this way. "Stop seeing him.....for me."

Yuugi's chest tightened, even as he knew what he was going to say.

"I-if you wish it, mou hitori no boku."

"I do."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't be together anymore?" Bakura's sharp tones made him wince, and he couldn't look the thief in the eye.

"I....Y-Yami found out...and he made me ch…choose between him and you....and as m-much as I love you..." Bakura cut off the hikari.

As much as he hated it, he understood. Yuugi would never choose him over Yami, nor should he. His other half _should _come first.

One more 'one last kiss', surprisingly salty from tears running down not just one set of cheeks, and the two parted.

* * *

Yuugi sat in class, looking out the window, before he looked away with the wince, remembering laughs and stolen kisses against the outside wall.

* * *

Bakura leaned against the same wall, a cigarette in his fingers, he growled, and angrily wiped his eyes, before turning and sliding away in the shadows, going home.

* * *

Yuugi lay in bed, and he looked out the window. He hadn't seen Bakura in almost a month now, and he was finally getting used to the empty, monotonous feeling to his life. There was no more dangerous kisses between classes, or at night while Yami slept in the other room, no more surprisingly romantic notes stuffed in his locker, or school books or lunch box, no more of those songs that the thief had sung to him, while laying against his chest after they had made out.

And he surprised at how badly it still hurt. He had imagined it would have died down now, or at least deadened some. He forced himself not to cry, knowing that Yami was asleep just across the room from him, since the darkness slept in the same room with him now, probably to make sure he didn't sneak out.

* * *

Bakura snarled as sunlight peaked through the hotel window. His bed was once again filled with some faceless person, never there long enough to usually even warm the bed. They just weren't the same....

They weren't his Yuugi.

Except that Yuugi wasn't his anymore, and therein lie the problem.

* * *

Yami looked up as Yuugi came down the stairs, his backpack dragging behind him. "Good morning, aibou! Would you like something for breakfast?"

A pause. Yuugi gave Yami a tired smile. "No, my darkness....I'm not hungry this morning." Another tired smile, and Yuugi was gone, one his way to school.

And Yami frowned, wondering what was wrong with his hikari.

* * *

Yuugi turned away as Bakura held him, his head buried in Yuugi's neck. "I'm dying....please! Please just let me be with you, one night~!"

Yuugi sobbed hard, but shook his head. "No! I promised him! I can't be with you..."

Bakura pinned him to the wall, and moved his hand on that one spot on Yuugi's thigh that turned him jello, and caught his lips in a desperate kiss, which both parties returned, before Yuugi broke away, and ran sobbing, leaving Bakura to slam his fist into the wall repeatedly as he emptied out his own tears.

* * *

Yami looked up as Yuugi tore up the stairs, running into their room. He followed as he saw Yuugi was crying.

"Aibou! What's wrong?"

He caught his breath as he saw his aibou was crying hard, his lips swollen and bruised and his shirt dirty and rumpled.

"Wh- Who did this too you? I'll kill the-" Then a dark thought entered his mind, and he snarled. "It was _Him _wasn't it! Tell me!"

"Oh go- please! I-I left him! I chose you!"

And then the thought that he had truly been thinking all along came up.

"But you hate it, don't you...." The acerbic mutter on the air only made Yuugi turn and cry harder into the pillow.

The next day, Yuugi was withdrawn from school.

* * *

It wasn't long before the others noticed Yuugi wasn't coming around anymore.

Joey, Anzu and Tristan showed up, smiling at Yami when he answered the door.

"Yami! Is Yuugi okay?"

"Yuugi is fine. Would you like to see him?" They nodded, and came in. "I'm watching the store right now, he's in his room."

They nodded again, and followed the familiar path up the stairs to the small room.

They stepped in, and were shocked to see Yuugi laying in bed, looking at the opposite wall from the door. He turned, and glanced at them, giving them a shot of his bloodshot eyes, before turning back.

They all ran around, falling to their knees beside the bed, and looking at him worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I love him...." Came the strangled whisper from the light. "I love him...and because I love Yami, I can never....never be with him...." Yuugi whispered, before collapsing into sobs once again. They rubbed his back, not understanding, before it came to light.

Yuugi and Bakura had been in love - secretly, but love nonetheless. And Yami had found out....and had not been happy. He had made Yuugi choose, and now Yuugi was miserable that he couldn't see Bakura.

And as much as they wanted to help, they couldn't really come between a yami and a hikari...and they knew that Yuugi and Yami would have to work this out for themselves.

* * *

Two months, three weeks and four days since he had last seen Bakura....

It was torture. He didn't leave his room really now, doing all his home-school work in there, and Yami brought in his meals, since the hikari couldn't cook to save his life.

Yami was downstairs in the shop, and Yuugi was looking over his prized possession, a poem from Bakura...the last one he had ever gotten. It was worn smooth, and the ink was a little smudged, but he knew it was just from having read it so many times. Every time he started to break down, he read the poem, and it healed him a little, helped him become a little more stable.

"What's this?"

He tried to grab it as Yami yanked it from his hands, reading it. He didn't need a mind link to know that his Yami was angry.

"When I said I didn't want you to see him, I meant letters and shit INCLUDED!" Yuugi winced from the scream, and couldn't stop the silent tears from falling as he watched Yami shred his last physical tie to Bakura.

* * *

He still saw the thief occasionally. It had been almost a half a year since he had forced them to part, and he sometimes saw the white hair of the other at the store or such, on the rare occasions where he went.

One day he got the urge to talk to thief, and slid up to him in an aisle. "Why did you do it?"

Bakura looked up at him, his eyes strangely blank, before looking back down at what he was buying. He put it in his hand basket, and walked off, leaving Ryou to stare at his yami's back silently.

"He hasn't spoken since that day...." Ryou said softly, and Yami blinked.

"What day?" "I'm not sure what the significance was, but he came home sobbing, and he muttered out that he fucking hated what Yuugi was doing to him, but then he hasn't spoken since then....he hasn't really done anything since then..." Ryou said quietly, and Yami's eyes flashed darkly.

"Yes well, i found out that Bakura had been _tainting _my hikari, poisoning him with vicious filth, and I put an end to it. Yuugi is much better off without that parasite in his life." And before a stunned Ryou could even formulate an answer, Yami was gone, back to the hustle of the supermarket.

* * *

Yuugi looked up from where he was laying on the couch, feeling lethargic and quiet, as he usually did nowadays.

Yami was surprised this was the first time he had really _looked _at Yuugi in the last while. His normally vibrant and happy looking hikari was pale, almost sickly looking, while drowning in large loose sweats and a shirt. He looked tired, his eyes a dull sheen of their usually vivid violet.

"Aibou, would you like some soup? I got your favorite."

A glance in his direction, before it turned back. "No thank you....'M not hungry..." Yuugi muttered, looking back towards the fire as he curled up against the couch cushion.

"....What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Yuugi looked up surprised. "Wh-what?"

"Why do you look dead?"

His eyes darkened, and he looked back at that fire. "Why do you care, Yami.....when have you ever cared?" He muttered, hearing a silence, before hearing Yami walk into the other room, and the conversation end.

* * *

Bakura lay against the wall. They were filled with his drawings, back during a time when his muses had been inside him. But now, they were gone. They had been gone a long while....since _He _had left.

He didn't like to speak his name, it made the pain a little sharper, a little harder to control.

Instead, he clutched at the last letter his love had sent him, and turned over again, determined not to cry himself to sleep tonight.

And like every other night he swore the same thing, he failed. Pearl tears falling from his eyes silently as his inner pain sought a way to relieve itself.

* * *

Yami stood in the kitchen, watching his hikari putter around slowly, like a tired person. Yuugi had been like this for so long now.

_Since you forced them apart._

It was for his own good. The thief would have abandoned him.

_You job is to protect his soul. Since when is it your job to protect his heart?_

Yami ignored the voice in his head, which sounded suspiciously like Ishizu, and watched his light some more, wincing as Yuugi accidentally managed to hit his toe on a table...and not seem to notice.

Even though it was bleeding from where it was broken skin.

* * *

Yuugi was _slightly _worried about how icy he seemed to be. He was afraid of what would happen when the ice totally encased his heart. Would it be painful?

Or just numb? And he would continue on, heartbroken as always, and nothing to do about it.

And it was then....he decided to do something about the ice in his body.

* * *

The others raced into the hospital, seeing Yami and Sugoroku sitting in chairs in the waiting room. "What happened?"

"Ai...aibou....he.....burned his body....he got into a bath with scalding water and burned a lot of himself."

Shock was evident.

"Why?"

A choked cry from a darkness who finally understood that he was breaking his light.

"He said...he was trying to melt his ice."

* * *

A frantic knock on a door that was _not _used to such early visitors.

Ryou finally stumbled down the stairs and opened it, surprised to see Yami there.

"Yami? Wha-"

"No time, please. Get Bakura, and come to hospital - I've been wrong, Yuugi's dying without him..."

Chocolate eyes widened. "Yes, yes of course."

* * *

Bakura flew into the room where _his _Yuugi was at, stumbling over to run a hand over a bandaged cheek, and an eyepatch covered eye. They didn't know if Yuugi would be able to see out of it again.....

He kissed both cheeks and the forehead of Yuugi, finally deciding to just climb up beside him, and lay with him, holding him gently as Yuugi whined painfully in sleep.

He began to sing quietly, and almost cried when it immediately calmed Yuugi down.

* * *

Yuugi painfully opened one eye, hissing at the bright light in the room, sighing as it was almost immediately lowered. He winced as he saw Yami lean over him. "I'm so sorry Aibou...i've been so blind...."

"Y-yami? Wha-"

"Choose him, Yuugi....choose him and be happy...and ill be waiting for you if he breaks your heart." With those words, Yuugi's eye widened and slowly Yami saw that old sparkle re-appear, making him smile. "He's asleep beside you."

"Atemu....thank you...."

Yami smiled, knowing that Yuugi knew how important names were to him. And for him to use, it just made it clearer that Yami was doing the right thing.

Of course, he'd still have to talk to thief about corrupting his hikari too strongly.

* * *

Yuugi watched as Yami left, and turned to look at the sleeping white-head beside him.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he knew that his ice was melting...and the fiery passion of his lover would help melt the rest.

He slipped into sleep knowing that things could only go up from where he was at now.

* * *

_Some of you know that a while back, my grandma went into the hospital. They thought it was heart attacks, and i was very, very worried. I ended up writing this, crying my eyes out. It helped. I hope you all enjoyed it~_


End file.
